Beastly
by Kurt's Anatomy
Summary: Sam Evans has it all. He's popular, rich and insanely gorgeous. When a peculiar witch gets tired of his arrogance, she casts a spell on him, eradicating his good looks. To undo it he's forced to find love within the year. Can he get the unpopular diva Kurt Hummel to fall in love with him or will he remain deformed for eternity? Eventual Hevans! Rated T for strong language.
1. Teen Dream

Beastly

**Sam Evans has it all. He's popular, rich and insanely gorgeous. When a peculiar witch gets tired of his arrogance, she casts a spell on him, scarring him with various symbols and patterns, eradicating his good looks. To undo it, he's forced to find love within the year. Can he get the quiet overachiever Kurt Hummel to fall in love with him or will he remain deformed for eternity? Eventual Hevans. **

**This is a story which is LOOSELY based off the film 'Beastly' starring Alex Pettyfer (Yum), Vanessa Hudgens, Mary-Kate Olsen and Neil Patrick Harris. I love this movie. And not just because the first scene involves Alex Pettyfer almost naked working out…no. Of course not. ;) **

**Anyway, this story does not stick to the canonical events of the movie, just the basis of the plot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, its characters, the actors portraying them or Beastly, or the subsequent actors or characters. All rights belong to various corporations. I am not making any profit by writing this. **

Chapter 1- Teen Dream

* * *

Sam Evans had everything. He was rich, popular and gorgeous and, to top it all off, he was gorgeous. He was blessed with staggeringly good looks from his father, a popular Hollywood actor and his mother who was a glamour model. They had created him; a being of such beauty that he had girls lining up in their masses to ask him to the school dances and Prom. But Sam wasn't a girl type of guy. To their extreme dismay, Sam liked guys. Once they knew, they huffed and puffed about the good ones being gay. He didn't care, everybody still liked him anyway. He got no shit for being gay in high school, though his classmates were massively homophobic. There was only one other gay student at McKinley: Kurt Hummel. Every bit of negative treatment Sam should have received was uncontrollably delegated to Kurt Hummel. Sam should have felt bad for him, but he didn't want to mess up everything that he had worked for in his life. Well, not worked for, really, just earned by being truly beautiful. He had never really paid much attention to Kurt, but the boy was beautiful, too. Though in a more subtle, yet fierce way. His looks didn't stand out, but when you noticed them, they were just as potent as Sam's. However, not many people _did _notice them in the first place. His best friends, Quinn and Brittany, did. They would swear that Sam's beauty was completely overrated and that Kurt should get everything that he did. That was the rub. Sam was popular, yet despised by a lot of his classmates. They feared his power and influence, hence why they didn't speak up.

The speeches for the elections for Class President were that day, and Sam wasn't nervous. He didn't have a speech prepared. He figured that he would just wing it and hope everyone voted for him based on his popularity, not on his merit, which barely existed. Who needed academic prowess and social skills when you had just about everything else to carry you through life?

He was running against two other people. Jacob Ben-Israel and Sam was fairly certain that not a single person would vote for him, anyway. He was also running against Kurt Hummel, who's debate and stance were intellectually thought out and meticulously campaigned and, if Sam wasn't running, he would win by a landslide of votes. Sam supposed that all candidates should play to their strengths, and if his strength was more superficial and materialistic than Kurt's, then so be it. Kurt's father was a respected man in Lima, but he wasn't famous. That was the edge that Hummel needed to win. Sam had a fleeting idea to delegate his presidency to Kurt, who actually deserved it, but he wanted it and Sam got everything he wanted without fail, so why let this be an exception?

"The first speaker will be Candidate Ben-Israel." Jacob nervously stepped onto the podium.

"Uh, it's simple, really, voters of McKinley. My stance focuses on more funding for the newspaper and the gossip blogs so that I can update you guys faster on the drama that goes on here. So I have nothing else to say so Vote Ben Israel!"

Jacob's shockingly short speech ended to no applause. If Sam listened closely, he swore he would've heard tumbleweed idly floating by.

"Okay, thank you, Jacob. Next, Kurt Hummel." Scattered applause welcomed a determined Kurt Hummel onto the podium. Unlike Jacob, Kurt was fine talking in front of crowds as he wanted to be on Broadway, for God's sake! He was also not psyched out by the competition of Sam, which Sam gave him points for. He might even vote for him.

"Students of McKinley. Whilst I'm positive you're all going to take the stupid, nonsensical way out and vote for Candidate Evans because you think it will garner his favour and just maybe he'll hang out with you, which by the way, wake up and smell the coffee because that will never happen. Evans refuses to take his head far enough out of his behind to even look at you all. Either that or he's fixated on his own stupid reflection. Anyway, enough about him. My stance focuses on making this school a bully-free place. Students who consider themselves outcasts will no longer live in fear. Everybody should have an equal opportunity to attend school without being mocked, taunted, teased or even assaulted by their fellow peers. I plan to eradicate bullying at McKinley once and for all by instating a zero tolerance bullying policy. Any reported acts of bullying shall be dealt with with extreme potency. Suspension and expulsion being likely routes for higher-profile incidents. You may think this stance is boring or pathetic, but this is what really matters. Imagine if you had to come to school, knowing nobody liked you or treated you well. Imagine if you had to face bullies every single day, not knowing if you were going to wind up at home with a black eye. Bullying is prejudice and prejudice is just ignorance. I refuse to stand by while you ignorant students bully people because they're different. So, for anybody who actually has a brain out there, vote Hummel and help me make a truly noticeable difference to this school environment. Thank you." Kurt finished his speech. Sam had to hand it to him, his political posture and charisma just shone through in bucketful after bucketful. His stance was understandable and respectable, but Sam had no time for pleasantries.

"Finally, Candidate Evans to the podium, please." The announcer called Sam's name, to a roar of screams from the crowd. If anybody was watching Kurt Hummel, they would see a boy rolling his eyes so far back they disappeared into his skull.

Sam leaned on the podium arrogantly, knowing that he had the crowd hooked already.

"My fellow candidate Hummel makes an interesting stance, but I have but two words to counter it. Who. Cares." Sam waited for the inevitable applause, which came. Kurt scowled at everybody for inadvertently, or not so, mocking his entire campaign in one fell swoop.

"Bullying is inevitable. Bullying targets ugly people. Ugly people deserve everything they get. Isn't it wrong to display such a physical appearance every day? I don't want to see unappealing faces every single day of my high school life. Anyway, enough about disgusting people. I actually have no stance. Apart from myself. Voting me into the presidency not only gives you _the_ most attractive president McKinley has ever seen, but it also…gives you the most attractive president McKinley has ever seen. Am I wrong? Vote Evans and I won't make a difference, I'll make history." Sam raised his arms and was actually quite proud of his impromptu candidacy speech. The applause heightened as he jogged down the steps and offered his hand to Kurt, who merely raised a perfectly plucked brow and silently dismissed. Ouch, burn.

Sam put his palms in the air and began to leave.

"Such a dick." Kurt muttered as he turned around.

"Something you'd like to say, Hummel?" Sam said cockily.

"Oh, there are many things I would like to say, I just doubt that you would be able to comprehend them. I mean, they're not about your appearance, so why would you pay attention?" Kurt spat, sarcasm dripping out of his voice.

"What could you possibly have to say that doesn't include my beauty?" Sam smirked, though this only fuelled Kurt's hate-fire. They had gathered quite an audience, which Sam just _loved_.

"I don't know, I'll have to lower the intelligence quota of my words for you, but I'll give it a go. You, Sam Evans, are an utter shithead. Yes, you're attractive, but honestly, who gives a fuck?! You think everybody's lining up to be your friend, but they just want attention. Nobody actually likes you for you because who you are is an arrogant, vain, self-centred Neanderthal whom I would love nothing more than to slap squarely across the face. So next time you want to cheat the school out of a remarkable class president just by being your disgusting self, just don't, because it just makes you even more of a self-obsessed cretin. Fuck you, Evans." Kurt went to leave, but Sam couldn't just end things there, with him looking bad.

"I'm sure you'd love that, Kurt. To fuck me. I mean, you said it, I am attractive. Don't you mean that you want nothing more than to tap this because who doesn't?"

Kurt just snorted. "That's done it. Just…watch out, Sam Evans. I'd watch who you insult in the near future. Good day to you." Kurt said rather calmly before walking away. What the hell did he mean by that?

Sam stood there confused, which Kurt joined up with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and walked away, strutting his admittedly fine ass around the corner and out of sight.

Sam could only assume that Kurt had something planned, but he was probably just bluffing in an attempt to unnerve Sam. Well, it didn't work.

"Well played, Sam." A sarcastic voice emerged from the now-empty crowd. Sam saw the Asian Goth; Tina Cohen-Chang approaching. There was always something off about her, but Sam could never pin his finger on it.

"What do you _want_, Tina?" Sam said, annoyed by her already.

"You just love dismissing people, don't you? You think your looks make you superior."

"Well, duh." Sam smirked.

"I would hate to witness what kind of person you would be with…out your beauty. Lord knows it would only be the single most terrifying thing to happen since ever." Tina smiled wryly.

"Well, it's good that that will never happen then, isn't it? Now, do you mind? I have a celebration party to plan for myself. Feel free to stop by, by the way." Sam patted her condescendingly on the shoulder and walked away. Tina watched his retreating figure and smiled to herself, thinking of Kurt.

"Oh, I will be stopping by, Sam Evans. Just you wait…" Tina whispered to herself, finally pleased that the person she hated most in the world was being brought to justice.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that I keep churning out new stories left and right, but I watched this movie on Wednesday night and got the most amazing idea to write this as a story centred around Kurt and Sam. **

**Sam- Kyle/Hunter**

**Kurt- Lindy**

**Tina- Kendra**

**Will- Will ;)**

**I'm excited to continue this! Review with your thoughts, good or bad! **


	2. Dream of You

Chapter 2- Dream of You

* * *

Tina didn't know Kurt Hummel too well, but what she knew she definitely respected. He was emotionally strong, fabulous and one of the most resilient people that she had ever met and probably ever would meet. She just knew that his blowout with Sam Evans had affected him in more ways than one. It was just another example of how the popular kids had everything that he deserved. Kurt _was_ gorgeous, in her opinion, but it was more subtle whereas Sam's attractiveness was very in-your-face and his personality meant that he would never let you forget that he was gorgeous. Ever. But Tina was determined to change all of that, and she would.

She was not doing it for Kurt. She didn't know him enough to do favours for him. She was doing this for herself, for Sam, and for everybody _like_ Kurt. She was doing it for the underdogs that have constantly had to answer to the popular chain of kids. The kids that never had to work for anything.

Tina knew that she wasn't popular. People _feared_ her because of her witchcraft, but nobody actually believed that she was a witch. She vividly remembered Sam Evans laughing in her face when she told him about her ways. They were paired up on the first day of freshman year for an icebreaker exercise and she had proudly told him that she practised witchcraft and he had dismissed her ways and labelled her as a freak. That kind of suited Tina. She had friends, but not too many that she couldn't please them all. She got good grades and she did not care about being popular.

The fact that Sam Evans had invited her (probably as a joke) to his party was hilarious to her because she reckoned that he didn't think that she would show. Oh, she was going to. Her plan depended on it.

That's how she wound up standing by the snack table in McKinley's gymnasium as the recent pathetic attempts at pop culture blared across the room, motivating the students to dance. Tina scowled at them. A little old-school 80's pop wouldn't hurt anybody. Where was the Madonna? Where was the Michael Jackson? These kids had zero taste in music. She rolled her eyes and frowned when she heard a familiar voice in her right ear.

"Are you hating this music, too?" It was Kurt Hummel, and he had cautiously picked at a Dorito before deeming it acceptable for his taste buds. Tina laughed at his actions and was glad that was somebody was on her side.

"Definitely. Would it really hurt them to turn off the One Direction and play the _Ray of Light_ album for once?" Tina complained, knowing her complaints would not fall upon deaf ears.

"Put it in the suggestion box. If you open it, you'd see it in there at least four other times, all signed with my flawless script. Believe me, I've tried to get them to tone it the hell down with these boy bands. I'm so glad I finally have an ally." He slung an arm around her shoulder. She easily eased into his touch, not used to people actually wanting to make contact with her for fear of her enchanting them and that the next day they would wake up having violently transformed into some kind of fungus.

"You're not afraid I'm going to curse you if you touch me?" Tina drawled. Kurt smirked.

"After years of people not touching me because they think I'll give them HIV, I'll take my chances. I know you're the only person besides the Unholy Trinity that actually has taste in this cesspool of awfulness." Tina laughed, glad that Kurt compared her to his friends. Not that she craved his friendship, but she liked the _companionship_ of it all.

"They're really not fair to you. Sam's gay too and he doesn't get any hate for it." She spat. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well when you're a walking teen dream, nobody really cares about much else." Kurt said, venom apparent in his tone. Tina grasped his hand, but she wasn't entirely sure why she did so.

"Kurt, you're beautiful, too. I don't understand for the life of me why people don't see that, but you are." Tina said during the dip in the music. Kurt smiled appreciatively down at her. When had he _grew_? Tina remembered the weedy freshman boy with a small smile. Kurt had definitely matured since then. His legs were longer and more graceful and she didn't even want to think about his ass, which could bring any guy to their knees.

"Thank you, Tina. Sincerely, that means a lot. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm handsome, but nobody appreciates that when you've got fucking Brad Pitt over there working his charm on everybody. I don't even care about it."

Tina frowned as a mental light bulb flashed in her head. "You like him."

Kurt retracted his arm, instantly going on the defensive. "What?" He spluttered.

"Kurt. It's fine. I don't care. I can see the appeal. I don't know one girl or gay guy at this school who hasn't crushed on him at one point or another. You don't have to hide it. I'm not going to judge you, remember?" Tina pleaded. She did not want to drive him away. She dragged him outside where it was quieter. She had not anticipated having a heartfelt discussion with Kurt Hummel tonight.

"Fine, I've been in love with him for four years, okay? When he came out, I was so hopeful that we could bond and become _something_. I thought he would be an outcast. Clearly not, they just loved him more for being different and fucking brave." Tina could hear the reluctant resentment that laced his voice and immediately felt a pang of sympathy. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be to be in love with somebody that you despise at the same time, but still knowing that your feelings are so very strong that the love outweighs the hate. "I've been thinking since that there would maybe be a slight chance that he might like me. That stupid presidency debate earlier was the final straw. I'm going to stop waiting around. I'm going to get over this stupid crush."

"Not to sound forward or anything, but I think if you could've gotten over him by now, you would've already done it. It's harder for you." Tina sussed.

Kurt clucked his tongue. "I'll say. No matter how much I convince myself that he's the vilest being on this planet, he's still right there. Listen, Tina, thank you for listening to me ramble on but I really need to get back in there. You're pretty cool." Kurt smiled a genuine smile and blinked back a few tears, re-joining the fray to party, teenage style.

"Kurt?" She blurted.

"Yes?"

She thought hard. Would she want to talk to him about her plan?

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Go have fun." She nodded encouragingly and smiled quickly. Kurt frowned but pushed through the double doors anyway, joining up with Quinn, Santana and Brittany to dance to a Lady Gaga song. She was an artist whom Tina deemed more than acceptable to be played in her presence.

She watched the other students dance to _Applause_, she leaned back against the wall and smiled wryly as Sam Evans pushed through the doors and almost entered the boys' bathroom, stopping once he saw her.

"Surely this is considered stalking." He laughed shortly, assessing her as if wondering whether to continue speaking to her. Tina scoffed at his obnoxious attitude.

"Like I'd want to stalk you, Evans. Though I did stop by just to make sure you had the _best _time ever!" She squealed falsely, as she had seen various classmates of hers do throughout the night when their favourite EDM song came on.

"You _witches_ are seriously freaky. Aren't you supposed to hate these kind of events?" Sam quizzed. Tina shrugged.

"I happen to enjoy mocking the _inferior_." She scowled and looked Sam up and down. To his credit, he was dressed impeccably. She hated him for that. Kurt dressed perfectly every day yet the jocks liked nothing more than to ruin his clothes and make him feel worthless. Tina hated the high school caste system.

"You really need to get a better grasp of the inferior, Cohen-Chang. Anyway, if you don't mind, I'd love to leave you for the bathroom. If you're still here by the time I return, I'll be contacting my lawyer for a restraining order." Sam said. Tina glanced at the door and saw Kurt with a look of faux happiness plastered onto his face. He was constantly dealing with this bout of unrequited love with a jerk. That finalised it.

"Don't worry, Evans. I won't be. Though I will give you some advice between enemies. Take a long hard look in the mirror while you can. If you need me, I'll be on the balcony of this building. And trust me, you'll want to find me." She said wisely. He frowned and dismissed her, strolling into the bathroom. She turned to the door and flexed her finger, jabbering a rapid incantation. She flicked her hand at the door and a orb of electric-blue light passed through the door. Tina saw a flash of light before it disappeared forever. She smirked to herself and headed to the balcony, certain that she would be meeting with one Sam Evans before the night was up.

* * *

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter that I had first anticipated, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. I'm guessing you all know what's going to happen to Sam in the next chapter, but if you don't, it's gonna be one to not miss. Hope you enjoyed this. Review! **


	3. Fever Dream

_Fever Dream_

* * *

Sam's mind was swirling. One minute he had been washing his hands at the sink in the bathroom, and the next he was clutching his head, confused by the sudden shard of pain that had penetrated his skull. It was worse than any mere migraine that he had ever had and he had no idea as to what caused it. He hadn't drank that much, he wasn't a lightweight by any means, he could handle his liqueur better than most people his age could and he didn't _feel _drunk.

Just before he had felt it, Sam would've sworn for the next fifty years that he saw a sudden flash of blue by the bathroom door. He hadn't had time to react to it though, because the next thing he knew, the pain struck.

Sam dropped to his knees, cradling himself as a method of trying to control the pain. Apparently, it was futile, because the pain worsened. He felt as though his skull was actually splitting, that the bones were disconnecting from each other and they were going to crumble. He felt a dull ache ghost along his cheek which turned into a white-hot itch that festered underneath his skin. Scratching at it mindlessly, Sam felt the pain in his head disappear as abruptly as it had arrived. Standing, he checked his reflection in the mirror for any signs of burning.

What he saw did not compare to what he was expecting.

* * *

Tina walked back into the fray of the party quite confidently as she knew that her spell had worked and that Sam Evans was currently clutching himself in the bathroom, trying to determine the cause of the pain that he was feeling. She felt a sudden wave of regret wash over her powerfully, but one look at the pained expression that befell Kurt Hummel was enough for said wave to be eradicated. She smiled to herself before waving at him. He returned the gesture brightly. She laughed. He was so drunk.

As she walked closer, he beckoned her over to him.

"Hey, you look beautiful tonight, Tina. If I wasn't gay, you would be exactly my type." He poked her nose adorably as the alcohol-infused dizziness took hold of the boy. His frame wasn't large by any means, so his chances of a large alcohol tolerance were considerably dashed. He was more drunk than most of the students at the party that Sam had organised. Suddenly Tina's good plan to leave had just been cancelled. She felt like she needed to take care of Kurt, seeing as Quinn, Santana and Brittany were nowhere to be seen. She suspected that Brittany and Santana were "secretly" hooking up somewhere and that Quinn was shouting at her boyfriend Noah for doing something that she didn't approve of. That was how they worked. Everybody knew that.

"Kurt, you're so drunk." She giggled at the sight of him stumbling all over the place. She thought about casting a sobering spell on him, but she didn't want to ruin his buzz. He had it tough and any fun that he could encounter was worth living through.

"Am not." He stuck his tongue out childishly and she raised an eyebrow at him. "So maybe I am. It's not like everybody else isn't! You're not my mother, you can't tell me to quit drinking." He took a massive gulp of his cider and smacked his lips together emphasising his drunkenness.

"Enjoy it, Kurt! Live it up!" She said uncharacteristically. Seriously, had the teenagers in the room actually _influenced_ her?

"Wow Tina, you sound like a Ke$ha song." Kurt giggled at her.

"All of the drunken messes at this party are rubbing off on me." She commented, smirking.

"I wish one of them would rub off on _me_." Kurt looked longingly towards the bathroom, where he knew that Sam was. Tina passed over the sexual comment and bit her lip.

"You're talking about Sam?" He nodded weakly. "Oh honey, he's not worth it. Sam is…going through some changes."

"What?" He burped.

"Never mind. Keep drinking. Listen, there's Santana. I have to go." Tina wanted to see if Sam was still transitioning.

"Okay. Thank you for being nice." Tina winced at the surprise in his voice. "Drive safe. SANTANA LOPEZ, GET OVER HERE." He roared, startling her. Santana strutted over devilishly, in her way, and that set up Tina's cue to leave. She fluttered away, leaving the party.

* * *

Tina headed to the balcony where she had promised Sam that she would be and saw him already there. He had found a large black hoodie from somewhere and donned it, covered the results of Tina's…meddling. Her black heels signalled her arrival and he spun around.

"You! You did this you little bitch! I don't know what your fucked up game is, but you'd better change me back or else—." Sam started towards her.

"Or else what, Sam? What exactly are you going to do? Finally admit the fact that I'm a witch? Threaten me some more? Look at you. You're in no position to do anything. You've lost everything and it's not coming back anytime soon so you'd better get used to not having rank over everybody in your own little world."

Sam sighed, admitting his defeat with his silence. He looked down.

"So what can I do to be normal again?" He sounded broken, but Tina was not about to have any sympathy for him.

She studied her handiwork more closely. She had done a good job, summoning her inspirations from the Goddess of Agriculture, Demeter, combined with the stern ruthlessness of Hera and created her spell. Her assembly of vines and flowers had erupted all over his body, twisting every way and weaving through each other. A selection of roped vines had crossed themselves around each other on his forearm, looking as dull as the autumn sky. That was Tina's intention. It was September. She had put Sam on a year's clock. She sighed deeply before responding to him.

"Look at the patch of vines on your forearm," She instructed, attempting to keep the glee out of her voice. "See how bare it is? Well, every so often, some leaves will start to grow. Along with some roses. Once the vines are completely filled with roses, your time is up and your physicality will stay like this forever."

"You didn't answer my question." Sam said through gritted teeth. He realised that he couldn't piss her off or else he would not receive his answers.

"Ah, that's the interesting part. It's quite simple, actually. Before the vines are full, you have to get somebody to fall in love with you. Not falsely, because the transition won't work. It has to be a real, passionate confession of love. You have to find somebody that will love you for you and not just your looks, a lesson that you need to learn. Good luck doing that, because you're a horrible person." Tina was milking this for all that it was worth.

Sam looked up, not quite believing Tina's words. "So somebody has to love my personality and that I won't look hideous anymore? That's ridiculous!"

"Oh, Sam. Don't you see? There's a huge lesson to be learned here. You're not hideous like this. This is a physical representation of your personality. You're scarred and disfigured, yes, but not hideous. It's just not what you would consider beautiful. Rethink your gameplan, Evans. Because your world is about to implode. I suggest enrolling into school under a different identity and starting from there. You could simply become a hippie who had tattooed agricultural symbols onto his body as a form of plant appreciation or protest. Consider it. I'll be seeing you." Tina turned and walked away, leaving Sam to ponder his recent changes. She clicked her fingers and, somewhere, a mental clock started to count down the time.

364 days, 23 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remaining

That was how long Sam Evans had to fall in love with somebody.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it's been a while since you've heard from me, but college had been in full swing for about a week and it's already kicking my ass. I need amazing grades this year so I can start my life properly with the path I desire. So updates won't be consistent at all. Sporadic updates are definite and they won't be numerous. During my free time, I'll work on some chapters, but consider this as a sort of hiatus. I may update once in a while, but I'm not promising anything. Don't misinterpret this though, my stories will be finished. Whether it takes years or months, they'll be completed. If you lose patience and stop alerting and waiting, that's fine, I understand, but please don't rush me for updates. I'm in the most important year of my academic life and I take it very seriously. Thank you for everybody who understands and is patient for updates. This goes out to you guys, you're the best! **


	4. The New Kid

Chapter 4- The New Kid

* * *

Whispers flooded through the halls of McKinley High as the rumours began to circulate. The sudden disappearance of school favourite Sam Evans created massive controversy and the true feelings about him were exposed. People who pretended to befriend him finally opened up about how they felt about him. As did everybody else. Besides Kurt Hummel, of course. No, Kurt's inner feelings about Sam were as closed off as ever. In fact, Kurt himself more closed off than ever. Now that Sam had disappeared, the bullying had been growing more potent by the day. Some rumours detailed a wild story that Kurt had made a move on Sam and had caused the blonde boy to move out of the state out of revulsion and a chance to escape, putting a restraining order on Kurt before he left, asking him not to come near him ever again. Kurt had chuckled and rolled his eyes when Quinn had relayed that particular rumour. Kurt had thought it hilarious. Kurt's friends knew all about his feelings for Sam and had noticed that him leaving had made Kurt rather crestfallen. Their attempts to cheer him up by dissing Sam had only ended in Kurt's fierce rebuttal of their statements, defending his love until the end.

Tina had been stalking the halls a lot of late, collecting every possible rumour, however plausible they might have been, and laughing heartily in the face of whoever had spawned them. Only she (and Sam) knew the truth of what had happened and she was not about to tell anybody, curious of Sam's next move. The only way that she would know anything about Sam was if he fell in love. She would feel that within her bones via the magic that had partially tied them together. Sam's next move, however, was something that she did not expect.

Kurt sat in his Biology class. Ever since the "Restraining Order Gate" rumour had taken flight, nobody had felt the need to even go near Kurt for fear of being "contaminated" or some other disease-like verb like it. Due to this fact, there was a spare seat next to Kurt that he used to place his bag and some of his equipment when he needed room for some of the experiments and the apparatus. Kurt, despite the loneliness, quite liked this new arrangement. He enjoyed the space that he had previously lacked for his things, rather than placing them on the noticeably dirty floor. This meant that he left the school much freer from disease and dirty substances than he used to. Kurt rather thought that the jocks should be worrying about the contaminating substances than infected the flooring at McKinley, rather than being scared of catching homosexuality from him.

Straining his ears, Kurt began to listen to the remaining whispers that had been started anew just minutes before.

"Did you hear about the new kid?" A jock whispered to his petite cheerleader friend, Lexie, Kurt knew from his time on the squad.

A new kid? Kurt perked up slightly. He didn't have many friends and he was hoping that since it was first period and the kid would have to sit next to Kurt that he could show him or her around and make a new friend. The selfish part of Kurt hoped that it was a boy. His lack of male friends struck a chord with him. Throughout his life, he had had one male friend and had had moved away when they were seven. Ever since then, Kurt had been constantly surrounded by girls with an exclusivity that unnerved him. Kurt leaned slightly over to listen some more.

Lexie began to speak. "Yeah, apparently he's some weird plant freak who loves the environment."

Kurt's heart almost leapt at the pronoun. It was a male and he was new. And he liked nature. Kurt wasn't too bothered about nature, but he cared for it when it mattered. He knew about global warming and occasionally took steps to reduce carbon emissions, but he wasn't an enthusiast. Maybe this guy could be a good influence on him?

And then he stepped through the door.

Mrs Levison welcomed him with just enough enthusiasm that she didn't seem completely bored out of her skull, which Kurt knew for sure that she was. She loved Biology and the entire subject, but teaching people who had no interest was completely mind-numbing for her. She liked Kurt because Kurt enjoyed the subject and was passionate and able to keep up with the curriculum and the needs of the course.

"Everyone! If you'd be gracious enough to stop talking about whose party you're going to tomorrow, I would like to welcome our new student…uh…what's your name?"

"It's Harrison Olridge." Harrison smiled nervously at everyone.

"It's lovely to meet you, Harrison. There's a free seat over there by Mr Hummel. If you're ever stuck, he can help you out, I'm sure." She smiled at Kurt, who beamed back, much to the dismay of the other students. They hated the fact that Kurt was smart and could keep up with the syllabus of most of his subjects, if not all of them. Harrison nodded shortly and walked over to his new seat next to Kurt.

"Now class, if you could all stop staring at Mr Olridge long enough to start a discussion, that would be wonderful. Now, we're starting on plant species and their origins today, so if you could open your textbooks to the fourth chapter, we can start the lesson. Kurt, take a minute or two to catch Harrison up whilst everybody's reading the material. I know you've already read ahead of the lesson plans anyway, so you should be fine." Mrs Levison turned to her grading while the class read through the material and asked their inevitable questions.

"Hello, Kurt." Harrison greeted, sitting down next to him and going to take out his pencilcase. Kurt clocked him, his smile seemed quite forced and his eyes didn't quite meet Kurt's expectant blue-greys.

"Hello, Harrison. I would say 'Welcome To McKinley' with so much enthusiasm in my voice but I would be lying. You'll find out soon enough about this place."

"Oh I can only imagine. My last school wasn't very welcoming."

"I'm sorry to hear that and I wish that I could give you some better news and tell you that you haven't just transferred to a school that is more ignorant that a group of cavemen." Kurt let out a small laugh after he spoke. Harrison's eyes glistened unnoticeably.

"I do realise what I've signed up for, as I was enrolling, I saw somebody covered in a slushy running into the bathroom."

Kurt grimaced. "Yes, that was me. The jocks have a definite liking for tossing them at us Glee members."

Sam smirked for a small moment before frowning. "What is Glee? We didn't have anything like that at my old school."

Kurt noticed Sam's smirk but did not draw attention to it. "It's a singing club. We perform at show choir competitions every year. Do you sing?"

Sam thought for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"You should come along. There's an audition, but everybody gets in. It's really just to see where you're at vocally." Kurt beamed at his inclusion.

"Sure, I might check it out. So, where is this class up to in terms of curriculum?"

They easily chatted about the syllabus and other things about the school until Mrs Levison called them all to attention. Sam focused on the class whilst letting his mind drift.

It was a close call, he knew that. He had to completely configure a new name out from the depths of a baby name book with a surname to match. How?

How had he gone from Sam Evans, the walking teenage dream to Harrison Olridge, outlandish agriculture freak who was willingly speaking to Kurt Hummel, of all people. What did Kurt have to offer him?

Then he had it. Kurt would fall in love with somebody like him. The conditions of Tina's spell never specified that he had to be in love with the person, too, only that they had to fall in love with him! That was perfect. Although…he didn't _really_ want to break Kurt's heart. Sure, he hated the boy, but that was one step above cruel. Maybe he could learn to love Kurt. It was the perfect plan.

Kurt was vulnerable, and probably slightly desperate to fall in love in high school. Kurt was one of those people who wanted the high school fairytale dream where he would walk hand in hand down the hallways with the guy that he liked, showing his relationship off to the world and all of his haters, showing them that he can have happiness.

Sam, or rather Harrison, was perfect to achieve that goal. He was confident and would shake off any haters that Kurt might have. If Harrison could only fall in love with Kurt, then everything was perfectly set up. _Sorted then, _Sam thought to himself. Kurt Hummel was going to be in for a world of flattery and appreciation. That meant joining Glee Club, bonding with him and hoping that he was a good enough person after all of this for Kurt to actually fall for him. If he could do that, though, would Kurt still love him once he knew?

"Harrison?" Kurt called, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Hm?"

"The class is over. Do you need showing around or is someone assigned to that?" Kurt asked, sounding slightly hopeful. Sam almost grinned. This would be easy.

"I would love it if you could show me around. I don't want to get completely lost. I'd probably end up sitting with the plants outside or something." Sam joked, keeping up the façade.

"Of course! Well we have lunch now, so it's the perfect time to show you around."

"Kurt-".

"Nobody's around the halls. Everybody's in the canteen." Something was off about Kurt's demeanour, but he waved it off.

"Don't you eat?" Sam asked, sounding a little more like Sam than he realised.

"Sure," Kurt said with a hint of irritation. "It's just that I don't like eating with everyone else. I get embarrassed." He added shyly.

"Oh."

"Well, let's go." Kurt smiled, walking down the halls, adjusting the strap of his bag. Sam followed, looking around the place he once called a kingdom with a wistful expression on his face. This was going to be a difficult task to not let his façade slip or his secret out. But before all of that, he needed to find Tina and show her that he wasn't afraid to come back to school. That'd show her!

"Harrison? Where did you go?"

"Sorry, just daydreaming. This is all very new."

"I promise you'll have a tough time adjusting at first, but I'll help you come to enjoy going here. If you ever need anything, just shout. Listen, why don't I give you my number so you can call me whenever you need something…or if you just want to chat." Kurt smirked, and Sam realised truly how beautiful he was.

"Sure."

They exchanged numbers. Sam almost laughed at the irony of saving Kurt Hummel as a contact in his phone.

"Anytime at all, I promise."

"Well, not like at night and stuff when you're asleep."

"I don't sleep. Well, not really. If you called me at 4AM it would take me around three seconds to answer your call. Honestly, anytime okay?"

"Why don't you sleep?"

"Harrison, I don't even nearly know you well enough to discuss such matters with you. Could you please just drop it?" Kurt looked irritated, a look that Sam had loved on him.

"Sorry. I get really curious about things. So, where are all the cool places to hang out here?"

"Well, if you want an abhorrent time, join the jocks in the weight room. If you want to learn during your free time, go to the History room. There's always some intellectual activity on in there. If you want fun and laughter, come to the choir room. We usually hang out there, it's pretty decent. Come on, let's take a tour of the worst place on Earth."

It was only then when both Harrison and Sam realised how much Kurt hated going to school because of he was treated.

"Oh, also, if you get any shit for being seen with me, I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just a normal teenage gay looking for acceptance. I promise I'm not a bad person, contrary to popular belief. Oh God, you're not homophobic are you, because if you are, we can just stop talking right now and delete my number and—."

"Kurt, please breathe. I'm not homophobic. I'm gay. It's nice to finally know another gay person. We're quite rare around Lima, I take it."

Kurt did a double take, probably not believing his luck.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm very pessimistic when it comes to fellow homosexuals. The only other gay guy I know disappeared off the face of the Earth a couple of days ago. It was weird. It's hard. I was kinda in love with him."

Sam paused, taking note of that.

_WHAT? Kurt is in love with me? That's impossible, he hates me and—oh. Oh, I get it now. His hate was a façade. Man, I fucked up. Royally. If I'd have known…I could've…never mind. It's too late now. I guess he loved me for my looks. Figures. He probably won't love Harrison like I need him to. I may as well call it a year. No, don't give up, Sam. Crap, he's looking at you weirdly. Say something! _

"Uh, what was he like?"

"Probably the worst human being you'd ever meet. But in spite of all that, he was misunderstood. He was truly beautiful…like the most beautiful person you could imagine. But other than that, he was confident and seemingly fun to be around. But his other qualities were lost in his ego. He used to be a lovely person until everybody started to flock to him, wanting to be his friend. The popularity got to his head and…well now he's gone. At least I get to be Class President now." Kurt shrugged, though it looked like it physically hurt him to talk about Sam's absence. Sam flinched a little.

"He sounds…nice." Sam posed it as a question.

"I probably didn't do him justice. He's a much better person on his own. People tend to inflate his ego."

_Probably the best assessment of me to date. Kudos, Kurt. But will you ever see that it's me underneath the hippie plants and ugly scars? Probably not. Oh well. Time to make Harrison Olridge the guy you want to fall in love with? Then you'll realise it's me and we'll be happy. Assuming I fall in love with you, too. Which I probably will. I doubt it will take much. Once I get past the walls, it should be relatively easy to spot the nice things about you, Kurt. Just you wait. I'm sorry that I have to lie to you, but it's necessary. I will love you, Kurt. _

"We should go."

Sam agreed.

* * *

**Author's Note: SURPRISE BITCH. BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME. *CUE EMMA ROBERTS GIF***

**No, seriously, I had a bout of inspiration. SEE, I'm not done with this! Though updates will be sporadic (love that word) again. Sorry! But Kurt, Sam, Harrison and Tina will be back soon, I promise! **


End file.
